mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabe Wonga
Gabe Wonga is a senior police officer in the pocket of the Harvey Boys Gang, serving as their chief associate and often protects their people from prison and other police interventions. Biography Gabe was born in London at some point in 1975, and was the second youngest in his family of four siblings, with his younger sister Margret being born four years after him in 1979. Gabe was bullied as a child, often being having to be protected by his older siblings. Gabe always wanted to join the police force and become a police officer from an early age as his father was a police officer too, kind of like with Mark McCluskey and his father. He graduated school with honours, and did some training at the academy which is also where he met Louis Harvey, future leader of the Harvey Boys Gang who was also training to become a police officer. He and Harvey ended up becoming good friends, their friendship would continue for years to come. Gabe started working on the police force as a beat cop, and over the years he rose up to the rank of senior police officer during the direct control of the Chief of Police himself; Reginald Reigicondo. At the start of his policeman career, Gabe was a honest and good cop but soon turned to corruption when his debts began to rise up. He began protecting members of the Harvey Boys Gang from prison and police interference in exchange for large cash rewards. In the mid 2000's, Gabe provided protection for his siblings George, Margret, and John who were high-ranking members of the European parliament under siege from the public of London after stories came out about their corruption. He, along with his elder brother Reupert, served as their only window to the outside world. Reupert had been the one to ruin his siblings' reputation by exposing their corruption, something which Gabe would later reveal to them in a private conformance as he saw it as the only right and noble thing to do. When his siblings stood down in late 2009 and joined up with the Harvey Boys Gang, Gabe was offered a full place in the gang but declined it due to him being committed to his job as a policeman. Gabe, despite George's protests, also takes bribes from the London Underground Crime Syndicate as well as the O'Brady Gang. These days Gabe recently fell out of favour with the O'Brady Gang after they lost an entire shipment of imported tomato sauce which they believed Gabe was the cause of. Because of this the O'Brady Gang cut their ties with old Gabe, and even threatened to expose his corruption to his superiors at the police department and to the press. Gabe however, was able to silence them after he released Matthew McGuire from his custody, a high-ranking lieutenant in the O'Brady Gang. The gang strictly promised not to expose him. Gabe is currently helping his siblings in their plot to take over London from the clutches of the London Underground Crime Syndicate, a faction from which he used to take bribes. He is not aware that his siblings also plan on killing Louis Harvey and take over the Harvey Boys Gang as they do not have the heart to tell him due to his close friendship to Harvey and would not like to see him being so sad. George informed Gabe that a woman named Mrs Morris wants to expose Margret's corruption as she is back working in the Downing Street. Gabe also receives a distressing call from Morris, talking about how her husband is connected to the London Underground Crime Syndicate. Gabe was sent to interrogate her and he did just that. At the end of the interrogation session, Gabe accidentally strangled Morris to death with his bare hands after she kept bugging the living hell out of him with her puns. Gabe has also recently been helping out his family by arresting several members and associates of the LUCS. So much for being their "cop on payroll". Family Gabe is the second to youngest child in his family, with a family of four siblings. Consisting of his elder brothers John, Reupert, George, and his younger sister Margret, Gabe was considered to be the most well-behaved of his siblings during his youth. Gabe was also very socially awkward during his youth unlike his siblings and even to this day he suffers from social shortcomings, like some sort of Carl Degrasse Dawkins or James1981. Gabe was often bullied as a child because of this, but was protected by his elder brothers and even his sister Margret on some occasions when they felt sorry for him and when they had the time. Personality and traits Gabe is a well-mannered and extremely kind police officer, and is loved by all members of the police force, getting a massive surprise party for his 40th birthday. Gabe suffers from social shortcomings a lot, and worries way too much about what people think about him, showing that he suffers from anxiety as well. Gabe, just like most of his siblings, with the exception of Reupert, suffers from an irritable and irritating bowel syndrome, something which he finds pretty embarrassing. He suffers the worst from it out of all of his siblings, and his constant farting problems are known by everyone of his colleagues in the police department. Every time Gabe is in a car with a fellow police officer they always open up a window to cope with the smell, but the smell doesn't bother Gabe, however. Gabe, just like his siblings, is very large but unlike George, he does not give a dam about his weight, often telling people who call him fat "that's just one side of me!" and is highly against any sort of fat shaming. Gabe is very intelligent as he has gained honours in school. Gabe also has very good manners, always apologising for his bad stomach issues and when accidentally stepping on someone's shoe. Gabe is a good cop but is not above taking bribes to help pay for his large debts which is somehow understandable. Gabe loves all his family as they often protected him when he was a child when he was bullied. Gabe is also very insecure about his lack of hair. Quotes *''"Well that's the issue you see. These gangs are considered trouble, and anyone who associates with them is trouble. And that's my job: Eliminating trouble."''-Gabe to Mrs Morris on her husband's association with the London Underground Crime Syndicate *''"I believe that loyalty is the most important thing a leader can and should have."''-Gabe addressing his opinion on George's loyalty to the people of Great Britain *''"You had better get out of here I still need to finish chatting with Mrs Morris."''-Gabe commanding a fellow officer to leave the scene Trivia *Unlike his other family members, Gabe has no hair and he does not like that. *Gabe hates the popular internet sensation and meme Gabe the Dog because he claims he stole his name. **He does like some Gabe Newell memes, however. *Gabe's bowel issues are so bad that he had to have an on-suite bathroom added to his office. *He doesn't know what a PlayStation is but very well knows what an Xbox is. Gallery not this time.jpg|Gabe in 2019. Gabe getting ready for interrogation.jpg|Gabe getting ready for interrogation. n.jpg|Gabe speaking with a fellow officer. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Cop Category:Criminals Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Characters Category:Cops Category:Siblings Category:Abuse Victims Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Overweight characters